Valentine's Day Love with Music in Return
by sheltie
Summary: My long overdue sequel to Valentine's Day Love with Music. Hope I did alright on it since it's been a while. A very long songfic.


**Valentine's Day Love with Music in Return**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Digimon at all or any of the songs I used. I'm just borrowing them for this_

* * *

**A/N: okay, it may have been too long of a time, but here's the sequel to Valentine's Day Love with Music. Hope you all like it. Lyrics are in _italics_ and name of song and artist in bold.**

* * *

It had a long while since that Valentine's Day that Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei, and Mia got surprised serenades that their respective guys had given to them and when Izzy and Mimi became a couple. Now things have changed. Joe and Mia are married with a kid, Tai and Sora are recently married, TK and Kari are engaged to be married as well as Ken and Yolei. Which left Izzy and Mimi. They have been going strong for three years, but no plans of a future yet laid out.

Valentine's Day was once again upon them, but this time the girls thought it was time for the boys' turn to be sung to. They enlisted the help of Matt once again. He had no choice in the matter since Mimi and Sora had threaten him with some very interesting punishments if he didn't help or if he breathed a word to what they were doing to the guys.

The five girls worked hard on the songs they picked with care. They wanted to sound good.

/Scene Break/

"This feels familiar" Tai said as he looked up at the club he was supposed to be at due to the note his wife had left him.

"I agree, déjà vu even" TK said in total agreement.

Joe, Izzy and Ken nodded.

"Well no sense in standing here, lets go in" Tai said leading the charge.

There inside they found tables with their names on them and they sat down.

"This is too eerily familiar" Ken said.

"It does, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions" Joe said.

"I guess" Izzy said as he fiddled with something in his pocket.

Matt stepped out on stage.

"Hey guys, from the looks on your faces you can guess what's going on. Well, I had no choice. So, without further ado. I present Mia Kido" he said.

Mia came out looking a bit nervous and took a shudder breath to try and calm her nervous.

**Forever and for Always by Shania Twain**

_In your arms I can still feel the way you_

_want me when you hold me_

_I can still hear the words you whispered_

_when you told me_

_I can stay right here forever in your arms_

Mia looked right into Joe's eyes as she sang.

_And there ain't no way-_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way-_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every_

_morning to your sweet face-always_

Joe and Mia both smiled as they heard the last two lines. It was beautiful to see the other's face in the morning every morning.

_Mmmm, baby_

_In your heart-I can still hear_

_a beat for every time you kiss me_

_And when we're apart,_

_I know how much you miss me_

_I can feel your love for me in your heart_

_And there ain't no way-_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't now way-_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every_

_morning to your sweet face-always_

_(I wanna wake up every morning)_

_In your eyes-(I can still see_

_the look of the one) I can still see_

_the look of the one who really loves me_

_(I can still feel the way that you want)_

_The one who wouldn't put anything_

_else in the world above me_

_(I can still see love for me) I can_

_still see love for me in your eyes_

_(I still see the love)_

_And there ain't no way-_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way-_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every_

_morning to your sweet face-always_

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every_

_morning to your sweet face-always_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_I'm in your arms_

Mia looked at Joe and smiled at him. Joe stood up and applauded his wife loudly while the other four clapped politely.

"Wow, who'd have thought Mia sounded like that?" Tai said.

"What do you mean by that?" Joe asked with a bit of a tone.

"Nothing, I didn't mean anything bad by it. It's just that Mia is so meek at times that I never knew she had a voice like that" Tai said.

"Oh, yeah. You're right" Joe said.

Tai wiped his brow glad he saved himself.

"Nice save" TK remarked.

"Yeah, glad I can think on my feet" Tai said.

"It does come in handy" TK said nodding.

"That was beautiful, thank you Mia. Now our next performer is Yolei Inue soon to be Yolei Ichijouji" Matt said.

Yolei stepped onto the stage a bit nervous. She saw Ken and smiled. Ken smiled back and that gave her a small boost in confidence.

**But I Do Love You by LeAnn Rimes**

_I don't like to be alone in the night_

_And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right_

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes_

_But I do love you_

_But I do love you_

_I don't like to see the sky painted grey_

_And I don't like when, nothin's goin my way_

_And I don't like to be the one with the blues_

_But I do love you_

_But I do love you_

Yolei smiled at Ken as she swayed a bit to the music.

_I love everything about the way your lovin me_

_The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep_

_And I love to kiss you in the rain_

_I love everything you do, oh I do-o_

_And I don't like to turn the radio on_

_Just to find I missed my favorite song_

_And I don't like to be the last with the news_

_But I do love you_

_But I do love you_

Ken smiled at Yolei since he knew his fiancé was a bit ornery and could have mood swings. But it was just another part of her he loved.

_I love everything about the way your lovin me_

_The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep_

_And I love to kiss you in the rain_

_I love everything you do, oh I do_

_And I don't like to be alone in the night_

_And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right_

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes_

_But I do love you_

_But I do love you_

_But I do love you_

_But I do love you_

When Yolei finished she bowed and Ken was the one to clap the loudest with the others clapping at normal rate.

"I must say that the girls are doing quite well so far" Joe said.

"Yeah, and it seems that they are going in order the way we did. So that means…" Tai said.

"Kari is next" TK finished.

"I wonder what she'll be singing?" Izzy asked.

"We're about to find out" Tai said.

On stage Matt came back.

"And now I'd like to introduce my future sister in-law, a girl that I already think of my sister. The future Kari Takaishi" Matt said.

Kari came out looking nervous. She gave TK a smile that showed her nerves.

"Uh, TK, this is for you" she said softly into the mic.

**Blessed by Christina Aguilera**

_Ooo OO Hoo ooo_

_Ooo yea_

_When I think how life used to be_

_Always walking in the shadows_

_Then I look at what you've given me_

_I feel like dancing on my tip toes_

_I must say everyday I wake_

_and realize you're by my side_

_I know I'm truly..._

Kari was very nervous sing and her voice showed in the very first part, but she was slowly gaining confidence. Though her voice still remained soft, it was getting stronger too.

_Blessed for everything you've given me_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you show_

_Do my best with every breath that's in me_

_Blessed to make sure you never go_

_There are times that test your faith_

_Till you think you might surrender_

_Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say_

_that my hopes were growing slender_

_You walked by in the knick of time_

_looking like an answered prayer_

_You know I'm truly..._

TK had to agree with Kari. They were blessed. He smiled as he listened to her sing. She had a lovely voice.

_Blessed for everything you've given me_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you show_

_Do my best with every breath that's in me_

_Blessed to make sure you never go_

_Blessed with love and understanding_

_Blessed when I hear you call my name_

_( I hear you call my name)_

_I'll do my best with faith that's never ending_

_Blessed to make sure you feel the same_

_Deep inside of me you fill me with your gentle touch_

_I know I'm truly..._

_Blessed for everything you've given me_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you show (oh oh)_

_Do my best with every breath that's in me_

_Blessed to see you never go_

_(never never never go)_

When Kari finished she smiled at TK then left now feeling her nerves return to her.

TK clapped along with the rest of the guys as Tai cheered for his sister.

"Kari has a nice voice" Izzy commented.

"She does, didn't know she did" Joe said.

"I didn't either. It sure amazed me" TK said.

Tai agreed. He didn't know his little sister had such talent.

Matt came back out.

"And now, I'd like to present the next performer. She's Mrs. Sora Kamiya" the blond said.

Sora came out with the fiery confidence.

**There You Are by Martina McBride**

_There you are in the early light of day_

_There you are in the quiet words I pray_

_I've been blessed by the simple happiness_

_Of the perfect love we've made_

Sora smiled gently down at her husband, who smiled right back at her with his own tender smile.

_Every time I turn around_

_When I'm lost and when I'm found_

_Like an angel standing guard_

_There you are_

_Every time I take a breath_

_And when I forget to breathe_

_You're watching over me_

_There you are_

_When I'm looking for the light_

_In the middle of the night_

_Searching for the brightest star_

_There you are_

_There you are in standing in a crowded room_

_There you are the earth and I'm the moon_

_My desire is to stand by the fire_

_That burns inside of you_

This song meant a lot with Sora. Because Tai was always there for her no matter what. No matter the situation, time, or even distance. He always got the to be there for her.

_Every time I turn around_

_When I'm lost and when I'm found_

_Like an angel standing guard_

_There you are_

_Every time I take a breath_

_And when I forget to breathe_

_You're watching over me_

_There you are_

_When I'm looking for the light_

_In the middle of the night_

_Searching for the brightest star_

_There you are_

_When I'm looking for the light_

_In the middle of the night_

_Searching for the brightest star_

_There you are_

_There you are_

_There you are_

When Sora finished Tai was out of his seat whistling and clapping. Though he was trying to do both at the same time. No one knew how he pulled it off, but he did. The other guys clapped for Sora knowing that there was only one person left.

Izzy was nervous. He had plans for tonight, but they were sidetracked by this and he was right now figuring out a way to pull this off with the new set of obstacles. He knew he could do it. He just didn't know how.

"Sora has a lovely voice" Joe commented.

"Yeah, she does" TK agreed.

"I'll never get tired of hearing it no matter what even if she is berating me" Tai said.

"Ahh, our Tai is in love" Mat joked from the stage.

Tai sent a glare up at the blond on stage.

"Sorry Tai, couldn't resist" Matt said.

"You could, you just don't want to" Tai said with mock anger.

Matt couldn't argue with that. But now he had one final person to introduce.

"Now, for our final performance. I like to present Mimi Tachikawa" the blond said then walked off the stage.

Mimi came out and smiled at her friends. She then set her eyes on her Izzy and smiled her sweet smile for him. Izzy smiled back without showing any nerves at all.

**Because I'm Your Lady by Celine Dion**

_The whispers in the morning_

_Of lovers sleeping tight_

_Are rolling like thunder now_

_As I look in your eyes_

_I hold on to your body_

_And feel each move you make_

_Your voice is warm and tender_

_A love that I could not forsake_

Mimi was looking right at Izzy as she sang. She poured her heart and soul into this. She saw Izzy smiling back at her with love in his eyes. Love that she'd never get tired of.

_'Cause I am your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms_

_When the world outside's too_

_Much to take_

_That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there may be times_

_It seems I'm far away_

_Never wonder where I am_

_'Cause I am always by your side_

_'Cause I am your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn_

_Of the power of love_

Izzy was still toying with the item in his pocket. As he heard Mimi sing his will and courage grew. He knew he was going to do it tonight. This was perfect. Though it wasn't what he had planned, but he'd learn to improvise from the master, Tai.

_The sound of your heart beating_

_Made it clear_

_Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on_

_Is light years away_

_'Cause I am your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn_

_Of the power of love_

At the end Izzy was on his feet clapping and Mimi bowed. The rest of the guys applauded for Mimi too. She then departed from the stage and Matt came back.

"Lets have one more hand for Mimi and the rest of the girls" Matt said.

After the clapping ended Matt smiled.

"Okay guys, go on back to get your girls" he said then left.

Tai, Joe, TK, and Izzy didn't waste anytime and soon they were kissing the living daylights out of their significant other.

Izzy though pulled Mimi away from the others and this got Mimi very curious.

"Mimi, that was amazing. I always loved hearing you sing" he said.

Mimi smiled brightly hearing this.

Izzy then took a deep breath and got down on one knee. It didn't take Mimi a nanosecond to even figure out what Izzy was doing. She gasped loudly, which got the other couples' attention. They stayed quiet though so as not to ruin the moment.

"Mimi Tachikawa, we've been friends for a long time and you did me the honor of being my loving girlfriend. Now I ask if you'd do me the great honor of being my loving wife?" Izzy asked.

Mimi didn't need to even think as she glomped the poor boy to the ground that would be worthy of a grade A tackle. Izzy saw stars as his ear began to ring.

"YES!" Mimi screamed into his ear.

The other guys winced slightly feeling the pain of their friend from going temporary deaf.

Mimi though took advantage be proceeded to make out with Izzy, heavily. It was amazing that Izzy still had the ring box in his hand after the initial assault. But it was still in his hand open. What was another amazing thing was Mimi never glanced at the ring before she knocked Izzy down and kissed him to death.

"Um, I think we should stop them before they go too far" Joe suggested.

"Yeah, but I sort of don't want to. Mimi can be scary when you interrupt her" Tai said.

"Come on" Sora said pulling her cowardly husband.

They finally got the couple sitting upright, though Mimi refused to be away from Izzy's side. She cuddled into him smiling like a loon.

"You must be happy Mimi, you haven't even seen the ring yet" Kari said.

"So, I am marrying my knight in shining armor" Mimi said proudly.

Izzy was able to get the ring out and placed it on Mimi's left ring finger. It was princess cut emerald on a gold band and inside the band was their two crest symbols. Knowledge and Sincerity.

Mimi pulled Izzy into a passionate kiss.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, that's the end of the sequel. There will be no sequel after this. Well, I might do Izzy and Mimi's wedding, but not sure if I will. Sorry if this wasn't as good as the first pat. Did my best. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
